


Fools Rush In

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: Elvis once sang "Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you"Blaine and Sam might be those guys.





	

Blaine felt really lucky. His college roommate turned out to be his best friend. Sure, it was rough the first few days; Blaine had never shared with anyone, and Sam was used to sharing everything. There may have been some shoving, but they talked it out and it was only awkward for a few days. Then Sam was unpacking his Funko figures and next thing they knew, three hours had passed as they discussed the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Okay, so Blaine had a preference for DC’s characters, but even he could admit that Marvel’s movies were better. They became inseparable, even though they were so different. Sam was straight, and didn’t care that Blaine was gay. Sam came from a loving family with two younger siblings who adored him; he called his parents multiple times a week and they helped him move in. Blaine didn’t talk to his brother much, his Dad only called to see if he needed him to send money, and Blaine called his Mom every day. Sam was there on a full ride thanks to an athletic scholarship from being on his high school swim team, and he still worked so he could send money home to his family. Blaine’s dad was paying for everything and sent him cash, his Father wanting him to focus on his studies and his Mom not wanting him to have to start working straight out of school like she did.

They were polar opposites, but also the best of friends. Half the people on their floor thought they were sleeping together, and everyone started calling them Blam, saying stuff like “Are Blam coming to the party?” or “Do you think Blam will loan me a DVD?” They didn’t mind it. 

The one thing they had in common, besides really loving Star Wars fan fiction, was their romantic loneliness. They both really wanted to be in a relationship. Sam had dated a lot in high school, including the school nurse, and Blaine had one boyfriend in high school and a couple of hookups. They were lonely; college dating wasn’t going as well as they’d hoped.

They’d come to a decision one night over the fic Blaine was reading to Sam because he couldn’t sleep.

“Wait, wait. C3PO would never do that. He’d be too nervous and whiny to do that. This fic jumped the shark. Can fic jump the shark?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, but this is pretty bad. What should we do? Maybe try listening to podfic instead?” Blaine suggests.

“This sucks. We’re hot guys. And we’re stuck in here every night. That’s it. I’m off tomorrow, we need to get off this campus. We’re going out. We both have fake IDs, lets go be each other’s wing men. I’ll find you a hot guy, you’ll find me a hot girl.” 

“I don’t know Sam, I don’t know if I’m a wing man. For a straight guy?”

“Dude, girls love you. Just wear a bow tie and the pants that show your ankles. The girls will be all over you, then you hit them with the ‘I’m gay’ bomb and then be all “Have you met Sam?” and I’ll do the same. The lips make guys think I’m gay. I’ve been told I have ‘dick sucking lips’. Guy rolls up on me, I’m all ‘wow, I’m flattered but I’m straight, my boy Blaine though? Loves the cock.” 

“Please don’t say that. Don’t ever say that.” 

 

Somehow, Blaine let Sam talk him into it. So he put on his red pants and black polo, finally wore the red and grey striped bowtie he’d been waiting to wear and let Sam drag him to a bar. He doesn’t know how Sam found Callbacks, especially since it was a hangout for the snobby NYADA students and they went to NYU, but Blaine just went with it. Sometimes, the easiest way to deal with Sam was to just follow along; nine times out of ten, his ideas were strange but brilliant.

As soon as they walked into the bar, Blaine saw him. He had on the tightest camo jeans Blaine had ever seen, and his shirt was even tighter. He was tall and thin, but his arms and shoulders seemed to be too big for his shirt. He stood at the bar, smiling and talking with the girls he was with. 

“I’ll get us drinks, you find us a spot,” Sam said, “vodka cran?” 

“Yeah.” Blaine looked around for a table and Sam headed for the bar. Blaine tried to find a table facing where the guy was with his friends, but not where he looked like a complete stalker. When Blaine sat down he saw Sam standing right next to him. Sam turned and looked towards the hot guy. The guy was flirting with Sam. Blaine hoped Sam’s idea would work and the guy wouldn’t be too disappointed when he went from tall, muscular Sam to Blaine. Sam waved Blaine over and Blaine left the table he had found to join them at the bar. 

“Oh hey, there he is! Blaine, I was just talking to Kurt, and he was telling me that he sings. Blaine sings too. And he’s also gay.” 

Blaine felt himself blushing to his ears, “Oh my God Sam,” he muttered, but Kurt laughed. 

“You sing, but you don’t go to NYADA?”

“No, I love theater, but it’s not really what I want. I go to the Clive Davis school at NYU. I did consider NYADA. But I read up on some of the faculty, and Cassie July?” He rolled his eyes, and Kurt nodded in a way that instantly said the rumours were true and he knew from experience “And I’m not particularly sure how I feel about Carmen Tibideaux’s methods, if I’m being completely honest.”

Sam handed Blaine his drink with a smile, and sipped his own beer as he watched. 

“You do know where you are right?” Kurt asked with a wink, “No I get it. If you knew what I had to do to get in. And oh my God, my roommate legitimately stalked Carmen to get accepted. And the people they reject? My friend Elliot is amazing, but he didn’t make it either. He goes to NYU too, actually he’s in the Clive Davis program also. He just had his senior showcase, and he was amazing. He wrote almost an entire album full of music, including a song about a glitter vampire.” 

“Elliot Gilbert? You’re friends with Elliot? Small world; I was there for the birth of ‘Glitter Rock Vampire’.” 

“No way? That is a small world!” Kurt laughed, touching Blaine’s arm. Blaine instinctively moved a little closer when one of Kurt’s friends tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Kurt did you forget about us? Care to introduce us to your friend?”

“Oh, sorry Mercedes, um, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“Your friend could join us, with his friend. That blonde guy is your friend, right?” 

Sam and Blaine joined Kurt and his friends. And they both left with dates.

When Blaine got home from his date with Kurt, he played it over and over in his head. He was trying not to over analyze, but it was such an intense night. He lay in bed waiting for Sam to get home from his date to see if Sam could help him figure out if it was a good date or a bad one.

Sam came in an hour after Blaine, and collapsed on his bed.

“So, how was it?” Blaine asked him.

“Mercedes is amazing. But I think I screwed it up.” 

“How would you screw it up?”

“Smurf penis.”

“What?” 

“A guy was on the subway platform playing a blue french horn and I said it looked like a smurf penis. She laughed, but it was awkward.” 

“So...how did it end?” 

“Well, she kissed me on the cheek and agreed to go out with me again even though I say stupid things like, all the time.” 

“So it’s good then.”

“Yeah, I guess so. How about you?” 

“It was, it was interesting. Kurt and I, we just clicked right away. He is everything I have ever wanted. We kissed like twenty minutes into the date.” 

“Wow. So…” 

“So, I don’t know. It ended on a weird note.” 

“How weird?”

“I told him that I think I’m falling in love with him.”

“Whoa.” 

“Yeah,” Blaine dramatically threw a pillow over his face when his phone rang, “Oh god, it’s Kurt. It’s Kurt calling me to tell me to never call him again.” 

“Just answer it.” 

Blaine answered the phone as Sam started changing into his pajamas. 

“He’s here. Downstairs. I have to go downstairs. Still wearing my date outfit.” 

“Dude, go down there. If he came all this way, he’s probably not dumping you.” 

Blaine grabbed his sweater and headed outside to find Kurt sitting on the steps, also still wearing his date outfit. When he saw Blaine he stood up. Blaine took a deep breath preparing himself. 

“You said you were falling in love with me.”

“I did. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

“Did you mean it? Do you really think that?” 

Blaine thought. He gulped nervously. “Yes. At the time, I was caught up in everything, and it was either that or burst into song, and well, I thought that might be strange.” 

“Blaine, that’s crazy. I live with Rachel Berry, you bursting into song is just a Tuesday for me.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, I panicked. I know we just met, but I was feeling a lot. And I said something stupid, but I don’t take it back. I don’t know where that leaves us, but I don’t regret it.” 

Kurt sighed. “My friends think you’re crazy. But I don’t. I should, but I don’t. Because I was feeling a lot too. And so I came here to tell you that if you’re really falling in love with me, I’m okay with that as long as you give me some time. Don’t, like, propose to me on our next date. I need at least five dates before I consider marriage. I’m just old fashioned like that.”

“Oh five dates, I don’t know… that’s a long time but I think I can manage. I mean, I need time to find the perfect ring and plan a huge proposal,” Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Blaine was still cupping Kurt’s face and sighed, “God I love you.”

Kurt laughed, “Really? Again?” 

“I can’t help it.”

“I’ll get used to it. You make me feel like a silly romantic.”


End file.
